


The Emperor's (Mayor's) new clothes

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Cameo, F/M, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Fluff, Ghoul, Panic At The Disco (Band), Songfic, can you find them?, guess who?, lyrics, mostly john hancock, my ss, slight background story, some referrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the music video to Panic! At the Disco's 'The Emperor's New Clothes' and I just...Imagined Hancock looking like Brendon Urie before he went ghoul. The song inspired me to write about his back story. I'm pretty sure I might've gotten things wrong, but eh! It's fanfiction for a reason. Some fluff/smut at the end but not too much and hopefully you guys will enjoy this one like my last story. Enough rambling and enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's (Mayor's) new clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's A Man: A Series of Hancock Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356136) by [Biggreenfeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggreenfeet/pseuds/Biggreenfeet). 



_Welcome to the end of eras_  
_Ice has melted back to life_  
_Done my time and served my sentence_  
_Dress me up and watch me die_

He couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't take it anymore. After what occurred in Diamond city with his brother becoming the new mayor and exiling families of ghouls, drifters, and anyone who didn't fit with the mold of the upperstand. John HAD to leave. Leave Diamond City and his good-for-nothing- brother.  
"That bastard. I can't believe he did that. We grew up with those people and he just allowed that to happened" John said to no one in particularly as he made his way to the only city that he can escape his brother's reign. Goodneighbor. It was anything but good. But it was the only place he go to.

 _If it feels good, tastes good_  
_It must be mine_  
_Dynasty decapitated_  
_You just might see a ghost tonight_

He started taking more chems than usual. Usually he popped mentats like candy all day, but lately he's been taking the hard stuff. Jet, psycho, buffout, anything he can buy and get his hands on.

"Hey John, did you hear what Mayor Vic is planning to that girl, Mary?" One of the local ghouls said to him. John looked over to him. Ham was pretty slim for a ghoul, but he was also stronger than he looks. John shook his head.

"No. What did he do?" he asked as he popped another mentat in his mouth. Ham looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting on of Vic's guys to pop out of no where.

"Well he caught her trying to sneak into his warehouse and...he's planning to make an example out of her" Ham stated with a shiver. John stopped in mid stride of popping a mentat to look at Ham. That was odd of Vic. usually he just kills them quickly or throws them out to the dangers of the commonwealth to fend for themselves.

"What kind of example?" he asked as he put away his mentat case.

"A public one. I heard that he also wants all of Goodneighbor to come and watch or else" Ham said tersly.

_And if you don't know now you know_

John and all of Goodneighbor watched in disgust and horror as Vic stripped Mary of her dignity, torture her to the point of her sounding like a dying animal, and finally had his men gun her down as if she was a rabid dog. It struck John close to home. This was like Diamond City all over again.

"Let this be a lesson to all of ya if you ever think of stealing from me" Vic said with sadistic smile as he fixed his pants and walked away with his goons. The crowd began to slowly disperse leaving John alone there.

"By god..." he whispered as he walked up to Mary's lifeless body. She was such a nice girl. For this to happen to her. Something stirred within him. Rage began to boil deep within his body, his limbs shaking, hot tears running down eyes. What could he do though? Vic was practically untouchable and had his henchmen everywhere. He was just one man.

"Fuck! I need chems!!" he whispered to himself as he walked away from Mary's body. As he walked away, he could feel her eyes staring at him.

 _I'm taking back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

He forgot what chems he used. At first he popped all the mentats he had on his person into his mouth. It wasn't enough. He needed more chems. Stronger chems. John went to every dealer and bought any and all chems he could buy before taking them all. Pyscho, more mentats, buffjet, jet, buffout, Med-x, stimpacks, and whiskey to wash it all down.  
It was like he was floating and falling at same time. Faces blurred past him, voices whispered in his head, his mind trying to process everything at once but unable to do so cause his head to spin. His feet gave out on him and he hit the floor hard. He laid there thinking what happened earlier. John gritted his teeth before grabbing his last Med-x and injecting himself. He felt the pain from the fall and everything else numb, allowing him to close eyes and blacking out...

'Get up...' a voice spoke to him. John moaned and turned over to his side. He swatted air and grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

'I said get up' the voice repeated itself. He just ignored it as he felt the gentle ease of sleep come to him.

'I SAID GET UP!!!' it screamed causing him to sit up suddenly in alarm. He looked around, the room swimming in swirls and a mix of colors. He blinked, his eyes dried and caked with crusted.

"Who's there?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Damn it was to loud and bright in here. Where was he anyway?

'Get up John' the voice called again. He opened his eyes and saw a mannequin of a man with a red coat. He managed to stand and staggered to the mannequin and made out the name on it.

John Hancock.

'Finally. You're up' The mannequin spoke, causing John to jump back in surprise.

"Did you just talk?" he asked as he slowly walked up to the mannequin once again and squinted his eyes it. The head of the mannequin turned looking him in the eye, making him leaned back from it.

'Did I just talk? Of course I did!!' it shouted at him causing him to flinch at the sudden raise in it's voice.

"But...but you're a mannequin. Mannequins don't talk" John said as he shook his head at it. For a mannequin, it had such a loud voice. He needed mentats.

'Well I am talking and I'm talking to you. So you better listen to me' it said as it moved from it's place and walked towards him. It forced John to step back from it.

"Listen to you? What do you have to say to me?" he asked as the mannequin walked passed him and towards a ruined couch. It sat down on it.

'A lot of things and I don't have a lot time to say it all. I mean, look at you. You're pathetic' it said with a scowl. This caused John to bristle.

"What'd you say?" he asked as he marched up to it, staring it down at the mannequin. Mannequin didn't seem fazed as it looked up in John's hazel eyes.

'I said you're pathetic. You John McDonough, are pathetic. A waste of air if I ever seen it' it stated to him. This was starting to annoy him.

"Don't call me pathetic! And never mention the name McDonough to me!!" he shouted at it. The mannequin smirked before leaning back into the couch.

'Then what should I call you? Coward? Craven? Poltroon? or perhaps dastard?' it goaded him on. John turned away.

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to you call me names. I'm outta here" he told it as he began to head towards to the exit.

'And go back to Vic's reign of Goodneighbor? Go back and wait for him to kill another poor drifter?' the voice caused him to pause at the door.

"What do you expect me to do?" John whispered angrily as he squinted the oncoming wave of hot, angry tears. The mannequin stood up and walked up to John and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Fight' it said as it turned John around. John had streams of tears running down his face. He was a mess.

"Fight?" he asked with wide eyes.

'Fight back. Don't let Vic keep doing this. You and I both know that he's never going to stop. Unless you do something' it told him taking a firm hold of his shoulders. John shook his head broke free of it's hold.

"How am I suppose to do that!? I'm just one guy!!" he shouted.

'I was one man myself before I inspired others to take a stand' it told him calmly. The mannequin paused before continuing.

'Everyone is too afraid to do anything, but you. You're not afraid' it pointed at him as it began to pace in the room. John's gaze following it.

'I can see it. You're tired. Tired of Vic's reign and after what happened to that girl, Mary. That's the final straw for you' it finished pacing as it looked at him. John thought about what it said. It was right. He was tired of it. He just stood there, like he did back in Diamond City, and he did nothing to help her.

"You're right. I am tired of this. Tired of people being afraid, being too afraid to live their lives, to do the right thing!! I'm tired of not doing anything!!" John screamed his confession.

"No more. I'm not going to stand back and let this happen again" he told the mannequin. The mannequin smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

'Go back to Goodneighbor. Get the others to rally behind you. Do what must be done' it said before it shoved John hard, causing him to lose his footing.

 _Oh yeah_  
_The crown..._  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh yeah_

"Ahh!" John woke with a shout. He looked around to see that he was still in the room with the mannequin, but the mannequin was at it's spot before it began talking and moving. John was confused. He was for sure that he was having a chat with it not too long ago. He slowly stood up and walked up to it.

"Do what must done, huh? Well, if ya say so" John said to it before he began to switch his clothes with the mannequin's.

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas_  
_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_  
_I am so much more than Royal_  
_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

"It's over Vic. What you've done to Goodneighbor and it's people is unforgivable" John said as he walked up to the frightened man. He had his shotgun aimed at him in case he tried anything, but so far the only thing he did was wet his pants when John kicked down the door.

"LET'S TALK THIS OVER JOHN!!" he pleaded as he was backed up to the doors of the balcony. John glared at him before him before charging at him, causing the door and Vic to tumble on the balcony of the state house. He could only see red as he stared at the man in rage.

"I'm done talking" he said as grabbed the rope from his belt. With quick hands he wrapped Vic's neck with it and tied it to the railing. John stared him in the eye.

"Any last words?" he asked impatiently.

"Please!! Mercy!!" Vic please in his face. John shook his head before throwing him over the railing. Everything slowed down for John as Vic's screams were the only thing he heard as he watched him fall and the rope snapping on his neck. John looked at Vic's swinging body and then noticed the denizens of Goodneighbor looking up at him.  
"Vic's rule of Goodneighbor is over!! No longer will we be afraid to live our lives! From now on Goodneighbor is going to be 'of the people for the people!!" He didn't know where the words came from or what made him say them, but at that moment he knew he said the right things as they began to cheer.

 _If it feels good, tastes good_  
_It must be mine_  
_Heroes always get remembered_  
_But you know legends never die_

He hated what he saw in the mirror everyday. Those hazel eyes shot with red, brown hair that clung to his skin. The people started calling him the Mayor and a hero. Funny, he didn't feel like a hero.

"ARGH!!" He punched the mirror making it crack under his fist. Blood began to trickle out of his knuckles as he removed his fist from the mirror. He looked at his broken refection and suddenly felt calm. He needed to do something about his problem...

_And if you don't know now you know_

He took some experimental drug laced with radiation that some guy by the name of Arcade was selling. Said it was made in the Mojave by some disbanded scientists. That cost him some pretty caps. It was slow going before he started feeling it.

His hair began to fall out in chunks leaving him bald. His eye began to turn black, his hazel eyes disappearing. His skin rotting and some falling off of him. It took almost three full days for the high to go away and turning into a Ghoul. He looked at himself in a mirror and smiled. No longer did he have to look at John McDonough anymore. He was now nothing more of a memory best forgotten.

From now on he was John Hancock.

 _I'm taking back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

He first saw her when she walked into Goodneighbor with Valentine. He was having a smoke when he saw Finn approach her. She had a harden look on her face. Looks like she been through hell.

"...or things get bloody" he managed to hear the end Finn's words. He was getting real tired of Finn pestering new comers to Goodneighbor, it was time to intervene. With one last drag, he tossed his cigarette away and approached the group.

"Hey! Time out!" he called out as he drew their attention to him. Finn looked at him in annoyance while the woman looked at him odd. Had she never seen a Ghoul before?

"Someone steps through the gate the first time, they're a guest! You lay off that extortion crap!!" he told Finn, who in turned growled at him. Oh. That was no-no.

"What do you care!? She ain't one of us!" Finn said to him. This made Hancock frown.

"No love for your mayor, Finn?" he asked as he allowed his body to lax slightly. He shook his head at Finn.

"I said let 'em go" he repeated himself putting more emphasis into his words.

"You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor!" Finn threatened as Hancock walked up to him.

"Come on, man, this is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something..." Hancock said as he placed an arm over his shoulder in a friendly gesture. He noticed the woman stiffened as litle and take a step back. With his other arm he made a move to look like he going to pat Finn, but instead he pulled out his blade out at the last second and stabbed Finn.

Once.

And Twice.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that, huh?" Hancock asked Finn as he laid dying on the street. It didn't take long for Finn to draw his last breathe as his blood pooled around him.

"Breaking my heart here!" Hancock stepped away from the body.

"You Alright, sister?" he asked her with a little concern. The woman looked at Finn before answering.

"Yea, thanks" she said with a cautious tone.

"The name's Hancock and welcome to Goodneighbor" he greeted.

 

 _Oh yeah_  
_The crown..._  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh yeah_

She was standing in his office. Somehow she managed to take Bobbi out with a single bullet to the head. According to his bodyguard, she didn't see her pull the small pistol until she saw Bobbi with a hole in her head. He finally learned her name, Alice. She was one of those vault dwellers. Rare to see, but not unheard in the commonwealth.

"So...I hear you broke into my warehouse" he asked her as he sat down. Alice, nodded and took as seat opposite of him. She was nervous around him. That would not do.

"I did. But I thought we breaking into Diamond City's storage, not yours" she told him in a neutral voice. He accepted that. From the briefing he got from Fahrenheit, she was surprised when she confront the group and immediately turn her gun towards Bobbi.

"No harm done. Bobbi is gone, no one is dead...well no one else is dead, I should say. I'd say that is a better outcome than most situations" he told her with a wave. A thought occurred to him. He was mayor for the past years and he hasn't left Goodneighbor in a long while. Maybe Bobbi was right. Maybe he was turning into the thing he despises.

"Though there is a one little matter" Hancock said as he drew Alice's attention. He noticed her hair a lot shorter than when he first saw her. Instead being long and styled, she had it spiky and messy. It suited her better.

"What matter?" she asked as her eyes widened a fraction. Hancock smiled.

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_  
_Welcome to my world of fun_  
_Liars settle into sockets_  
_Flip the switch and watch them run_

They've been traveling for quite sometime now and he learned a lot about her. Apparently she was from 200 years ago, before the bombs dropped. Hancock thought she was bullshiting him, but she lead him the vault she crawled out of. She lead him to the cryo-chambers and showed him her chamber that she popped out of.

Hancock noticed her fiddling with the ring on her finger as she stood there. He noticed another one opened.

"Did someone else get out?" he asked her. At her silence he turned to see her head bowed and her body shaking.

"Yea...my baby. The institute took him and..." she trailed off.

"Hey..." he gently touched her shoulder. She looked at him with glassy eyes and frozen features. She was also so serious looking and stern, but when emotions get the better of her, she doesn't allow them to appear. Concealing her feelings.

"...If you don't want to talk about it, then don't." he said with a smile to ease her. She nodded. Probably didn't trust herself to speak with breaking under pressure. They didn't say anything else until they left the vault.

_Oh yeah_

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

_Oh yeah_

He didn't know how he felt about Alice until one night in The Third Rail when they were having a drink and some sleaze bag, drunk out his mind, start making advances towards her. They tried their best to ignore the moron but he was now getting handsy with her.

"Back off ass!" Alice pushed him away and that made the guy angry.

"You little ghoul-fucking whore!" In an instance he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. This caught Alice off guard and before she could do anything. Something snapped in Hancock, causing him to pull the guy off her and snapped his wrist with his heel. Making a nasty crunch that echoed in the bar, causing the music and everyone to silence. The guy howled in pain and the patrons and Alice looked at him with shocked expression.

He saw fear in Alice's eyes rather than the look of surprise like everyone else. Shit. This was not suppose to be how it is.

"Hancock?" she said in a low voice. Hancock shook his and looked away. His anger got the better of him and he did the only thing he was good at. He ran. It took three hours for Alice to find him high off his ass in The State House. He told his bodyguard to not let anyone in, including her. But from the look on her face and the gun she was holding, they let her in anyway.

"What the hell Hancock?" she asked him as she pulled him from his seat, forcing him to stand up. He blinked trying to focus on her face.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Of course he knew what. He just didn't want to say or explain himself to her.

"What do you mean what? What the hell was that back there?!" she shouted at him and kept talking. Hancock growled realizing how close he was to her. Less than an inch away from. This was not good. He was high and the only thing he could of was this:

**_Kiss her._ **

"Alice?" he stopped her from talking and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked as she tilted her head, her brown eyes looking deep into his eyes him.  
"I love you" He said as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It a small one and he pulled away quickly and looked at Alice. Her face was flushed and eyes wide like saucers. They didn't say anything Alice stepped away from him and looked away. Now he did it. Now she was going punch him or slap him...

"I..uh should go" Alice without looking at him as she fled the room. Hancock groaned as he fell back onto the couch. Now he reall done it.

It took him four hours to sober up and then another two hours before he worked up the nerve to go find Alice. He asked Daisy if she's seen her. Daisy told him she saw her run into Hotel Rexford. He was heavy feet, he made his way there and asked which room Alice was in. They gave him the room and spare key, the benefits of being the Mayor.

The hallway seemed to loom on forever as he made his way to her room. He was about to knock when the door opened to show a tipsy Alice before. Her face flushed and eyes glassy. Hancock looked down to see that she was only wearing her underwear and a tank top. He looked away. She gave him a goofy smile.

"Johnny!! I was..was....c-c-coming to *hicup!* look for ya!" she slurred as she pulled him into the room. Hancock was dumbstruck as he allowed himself to be lead into the room and to be seat on the bed as Alice went over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a swig. She then sat down next him, drapping an arm over his shoulders.

"Why'd...ya kiss me?" she him. Hancock at first said nothing, finding the floorboards to be more interesting than anything at that very moment.

"It felt...right?" he wasn't so sure anymore. At that moment it did feel right. Sure she was angry about what happened earlier with the sleaze bag. Maybe she wanted to break his wrist for touching her and he stole that moment for her. Hell, they were similar in ways of dealing with the people the commonwealth. If someone needs help, we help 'em. If someone needs hurting, we hurt 'em. It's what kept Hancock popular with Goodneighbor and on Alice's good side. He saw what she does to people who fall on her bad side.

"Right? Okay...I'll buy that...but I have another question?" Alice asked him as she scooted closer to him, their legs brushing against one another.

"Shoot" he said looking at her.

"May I kiss you?" she asked shyly with half closed eyes. That was unexpected.

"You're drunk" Hancock stated as he tried to move away from her, but she managed to yank him down onto the bed stradle him.

"Tipsy... I only had half a bottle and was going to ask Rufus for some addictol when i found you at my door" she explained as she leaned towards him.

"But weren't you mad at me?" he asked as feel her breath on his lips. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Not mad, more upset that you left the bar. Leaving me to deal the sleaze ball. What happened there, when you broke his wrist was pretty scary but...I don't know. I guess it just brought back a memory from when I was a kid and my biological father suddenlt got violent towards a guy for bothering my mom when were at a diner. He broke the guy's nose and there was a lost of blood. I feel the situation could've been handled differently. If you're wondering if I'm afraid of you, I'm not. I know you Hancock. You only hurt those that need hurting" she said against his mouth. Relief flooded over him as he sighed.

"That's a relief" he said as he tried to sit up, but Alice pushed him down.

"You didn't answer my question" she growled at him.

"What question was that?"

"May I kiss you?" she asked allowing her lips to briefly touch his. Hancock gulped and licked his lips before answering.

"You may-hmmph!" Alice crashed her lips on his as she grabbed his jacket to pull him up. Hancock sat up to grab her hips to bring her closer to him. They both groaned at the contact as they started undressing one another. Hancock ran his hands under her top to grasp at her breast. His hands grabbed a nipple rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Alice gasped, breaking the kiss. Hancock to the opportunity to take her top off. He took a nipple into his mouth as started to suckle it. Alice arched her back at the sensation.

"...Hancock..." she whispered his name like a prayer. Hancock lifted his with to take a look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and her eyes dark.

"Yea?" he asked as he began to shruh out his coat and shirt. Alice lifted herself to remove her underwear, leaving her bare for him to see.

"Fuck me" she told him as she ran her hands down his scarred troso. Hancock shivered at the contact, closing his eye momentarily before answering her.

"Oh God...yes..." he flipped them over and sat up to remove the rest of his clothes. When he was completly naked, Alice pulled him down on top of her. She moaned at the sensation of feeling his cock teasing her folds. Hancocked lined himself up to her entranced before plunging in deep into her folds. The sensation felt amazing. She was soft like velvet, wet, so fucking wet, it makes so easy to slide in and out, and shit... the noises she was making.

"Oh, Fuck - Hancock!! Fuck!!" she screamed into ear. She had her legs around his waist in a vice grip. She wails in pleasure as he hit a certain spot that caused her to keep gasping his name in tempo with his hips. Alice pull his head down for a searing kiss. With a tilt of his hips and snaking his hand down to rub, it was enough to bring her over the edge.

"...fuck...Hancock" she moaned her pleasure as she dug her finger tips into his back. He drops his head into her shoulder as he kept going right before...

"Alice..." he whispered as he felt his orgasm wash over him. They remained like that, enterwhined with one another, before Hancock pulled himself out and laid against Alice. Alice drapped an arm over his torso as she snuggled up to him. Hancock planted a kiss on her forehead as he closed his eyes. It was a few minutes before Alice spoke.

"Hey Hancock?"

"Hmmm?"

"I...love you too"

 _The crown..._  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

_Oh yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> Question: I have an idea for a great AU story for Fallout. Here's quick rundown: The residents of 111 are awakened at different time periods, i.e., two people are awakened 95 years after the bombs dropped, then next say 20 years, 48 years and so on....Nate and Shaun are awakened before F!SS and don't know when she'll wake. Nate lives out his life and moves on cause he doesn't know when she'll wake and becomes the general of the mintuemen, finds someone new, Shaun grows up yada yada... but she wakes up 10 years afterwards, she being the last one to be awoken. She stumbles out and finds shaun as a 10 year old boy, with an older Nate and his new spouse (M or F). Grief stricken F!SS runs off to Diamond city for a while, maybe works for Piper or Nick before leaving to Goodneighbor. There she meets Hancock, slowly falls in love with him, blah blah...fast forward 5 years, and Shaun(15yrs) decides to leaves and search for her. Shaun becomes a LW in his own way, searching the commonwealth for her... That's all I'll share cause I don't want to spoil it all. Let me know if you are interested in reading such a story or not.


End file.
